I Had a Bad Day
by twilight prince32
Summary: Arceus had a horrible day involving mew, and just wants to relax. But then Giratina shows up. Godmodeshipping, Arceus X Giratina, oneshot, drabble, T for language.


Thought of this when I was listening to Bad Day by Daniel Powter. It's a good song. look it up.

Something I haven't actually put in before because I think is pointless but:

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Daniel Powter.

* * *

**)/∷****I Had a bad day****∷\(**

"Oh my god..." I said to myself said as she sat down on her recliner, relaxing with a beer in paw. Nothing had gone right today. Mew blew up a Toy-R-Us trying to get MORE toys. Of course, that means a day of R & R. No, not rest and relaxation, no no no. This was a much more vein-throbbing combination of words… Rebuilding and replacing. This applies to both the building and the human minds. Then, you have to freeze time (of course, I pawned that ability off onto Dialga (so I have to call him in)). After that, you have to heal all the people killed. That process is a pain in the ass. Loooooonnngggg… Then start building the place back to what it was. BUT! Every store just HAS to go and be unique. Which means probing minds of humans. And you'd be surprised how little they know about the details of the store. After the many memories were probed, then you build the store. Luckily, that isn't so hard being a god and all. Then I begin to replace everyone's memories. It's a hard process, but relatively quick. The worst part is when you overflow a bit of the memory onto other parts of the brain. I've killed a few humans that way. it tends to be messy... some people, on the other hand, have gone insane. Not pretty either. But luckily, that doesn't happen very often. And after that, just put everybody back in the store… and voila! You just negated one of mew's disasters. Finally, time to go yell at Mew. He never learns, but I do get to scare him in the process, and I blow off a little steam. But not nearly enough.

"Would mew EVER grow up?" the answer was of course, no.

"Did this world REALLY need a legendary of children?"

"I wonder if I could just kill him… would anybody notice?"

"Now it's not very nice to be thinking things like that little Missy… tsk tsk tsk." Oh God. I knew that voice. And I thought the day couldn't get any worse. FUCK YOU, MURPHY'S LAW!

"Giratina…" I said, "Go away before I rip your spleen out through your throat."

"Why is such language coming out of such a pretty little face?" Giratina said with that cute, arrogant little grin of his. Wait, what, did I just think he was cute? Just the stress, it's just the stress. Oh crap, I must look like an idiot just sitting here, I have to say something!

"Mew happened." I said in a flat tone.

"Ahhhh… what did he blow up this time?"

"A Toys-R-Us."

"Better than an AMC like last time."

Mew wanted to see the clone wars movie. And guess what? I actually let him. He didn't like the ending. Long story short, 50 people were dead and the theatre was rubble. I made him sort the rubble while I was reviving 

people and getting floor plans. Organizing rubble only helps slightly, and it's a pain in the ass to do. I had to stop at least five murder attempts on me that day.

"I guess your right… but it still takes all the self-control I have not to rip his heat out through his chest whenever I see him after these little_ events_."

"What is with you and the organ-removing today?"

"Hello, my name is Arceus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Whatever."

"So, why in hell did you come over?"

"Do I need a reason to come here and see your pretty smile? Or scowl… whatever works." Hmm. He's not being a jackass. That's an improvement. I wonder why, though.

"Would you go away, I want to relax."

"Why can't I stay? You'll barely notice me. And I'm already comfy! " he whined

At this point I noticed he, too, had a beer and was channel surfing on my couch.

"You just make yourself right at home don't you?"

"Don't I always?" "Yes, and don't you always end up being thrown off the top of the mountain?"

"Can I just leave civilly this time if you're about to do that to me?"

"No. It's fun for me. Any didn't you get your origin forme that way?"

"I'd rather have just one form, than get another because I was chucked off a cliff and got killed from it multiple times!"

"But I always revived you!"

"You know how they say you go towards the light? Ya, well, the light HURTS!"

"This always happens. We always start some argument, and I always end up throwing you off the cliff! Why do still keep coming here?"

"It's because I've always wanted to do this." He said quietly, slowly walked towards me, and then Giratina kissed me.

I didn't pushing him off, so many thought we racing in my head. Is this right? Why am I not stopping him? Do I really love him? I **have** always noticed little things about him like the majestic way he walks, his cute little grin, the way his wings stream behind him when he runs-wait, back to reality-he's still kissing me! I might as well accept it, god, I think I really do love him.

His tongue was asking for entry into my mouth, and I couldn't refuse him. Our tongues wrestled for dominance for what seemed for an eternity, until we broke apart, Giratina with a cheeky grin.

"I guess getting killed five times did finally paid off."

"It was only three!"

"Five!"

"Let's just settle on four…" I said before leaning in for another kiss.

"Works for me!" he said before joining in for another passionate kiss.

I guess today wasn't waytoo bad.

* * *

What do you think?

My first fic with **any** length. But still not much**…**

Might continue to everyone's reactions if i feel like it.

R&R!


End file.
